Krustyland's Upside-Downsy Spins-Aroundsy Teen-Operated Thrill Ride
Krustyland's Upside-Downsy Spins-Aroundsy Teen-Operated Thrill Ride is a motion based dark ride at Universal Animation Studios Universal Studios Canada. Ride Summary Queue To enter the ride's queue area, visitors walk through a 32-foot Krusty the Clown head which leads them into a pavilion under various circus tents themed to carnival stalls where they enter the "Krustyland Theme Park". Various posters in the queue display advertisements for the attractions at the park, while various HD television monitors display clips from the TV show billed as moments from Krusty's past, as well as live animated footage from Krustyland. The queue area ends with a sign instructing guests to wait for a short time before entering "Krusty's Carnival Midway". Pre-Show 1 In the midway, riders line-up into rows to wait for a confirmation from Krusty. TV screens posted inside the walls on the left and right sides of the room display the residents of Springfield running the midway booths at the park. Soon, Krusty appears on another screen in front of guests and prepares to pick the first family to ride his "Upsy-Downsy Spins-Aroundsy Teen-Operated Thrill Ride", the most extreme ride at the park. While Krusty is not looking, Sideshow Bob appears in a Scratchy costume and steps on Homer Simpson's foot causing him to yell "D'oh!" and Krusty picks the Simpson family. Krusty asks them to pick another group to go with them, and Bart chooses the riders. While Krusty leads them into a waiting room, Sideshow Bob bursts out into evil laughter. Pre-Show 2 Riders are then ushered into the pre-flight "Funhouse" room by a team member. Here, Krusty leads the Simpsons into a backstage area where Grampa and Maggie Simpson are told not to ride due to certain safety restrictions. Grampa falls asleep while Maggie crawls into a nuclear reactor room, causing her to grow larger. Meanwhile, Krusty leads the Simpsons into a ride room where he tells them to enjoy the ride, before Sideshow Bob appears, knocks Krusty out and tells the Simpsons Family to enter the ride vehicle. Homer enters, followed by the rest of the family. Sideshow Bob then tells the Simpsons and the riders that they must watch a safety speil from Itchy and Scratchy. The screen then displays a recap of the safety reminders while riders are ushered into the main ride room. Ride After riders enter a Krusty-themed, 4-row, 5-seat ride car vehicle, the vehicle moves forward and makes a sharp left turn into a pitch black room with a TV screen facing the riders. Sideshow Bob appears on the screen, telling riders that he has taken over Krustyland and pulls a lever from "thrilling" to "killing" which activates the vehicles and brings them up a lift-hill out of the room, starting the ride. After going up the 50-foot lift hill, guests appear outside on the top of a big coaster track with the Simpsons in front of them. The coaster begins going down various drops before Homer gets hit by the wrecking ball controlled by Sideshow Bob before it smashes into the track, breaking it. Homer and the riders fly into a different part of the roller coaster track before the wrecking ball starts chasing them. Soon, the riders fly off the coaster and into 'Kursty's Magical Journey Through His Mouth'. They make the twists and turns through the coaster and crash through the "Happy Little Elves in Panda Land" attraction with Bart and Lisa, where Bob takes control of an evil panda and sends the vehicles crashing through the attraction. The ride then flies off the attraction and enters "Captain Dinosaur's Pirate Rip-Off" with Homer and Marge. Sideshow Bob appears in a projection on the waterfall in the attraction and tells Homer to resist temptations inside. Rides pass through the waterfall and Homer grabs a barrel of beer in the ride which soon triggers a trap that causes them to exit out of the attraction and arrive at "Krusty's Wet and Smoky Stunt Show" where they are taken racing in circles while tied to a killer whale before Bob corners them at the attractions exit. Maggie, still giant-sized, appears and grabs and bangs him into the vehicle, which almost falls into Hell before it is saved by Professor Frink. Bob then steals Maggie's pacifier and tells her that she must destroy Springfield to get it back. Riders then take a ride through Springfield before encountering Maggie again, who mistakes their car for a new pacifier, and sucks on them repeatedly, before spitting them out, catapulting them into the Simpsons' house living room. The family is sitting on their couch when Kang and Kodos turns the house into Krusty's "Death Drop" ride. The riders are then dropped down from the sky, encountering various Simpsons characters along the way. They land back at the entrance to Krustyland, where Bob prepares to kill them, before the couch the Simpsons are sitting on drops onto him. Maggie then appears and pushes down the Krusty head over the Simpsons, which causes everything to go black. The riders pass another screen with Krusty on it, who startles them by taking an on ride photo. After the gullwing doors on the car lift up, guests exit the ride. Mechanics Unlike the other versions of the ride in America and other locations, this version features many small projection domes and sets with animatronics. The vehicles move along the sets on a track. Each vehicle is attatched to a 6-DOF motion base. Each vehicle is equipped with a Dolby 7.1 sound system. The boarding area is similar to the boarding area of Transformers the Ride, except desgined to have similar colors to the enterance of the American versions of the ride. Once Sideshow Bob is seen pulling the lever on the TV screen, the wall splits in half like a door (with the TV screen sliding away on the left side of the wall). The lift hill has many wooden bars and such surrounding it, with flashing red lights. Riders are brought up the lift hill into a small dome screen. When riders go inside 'Krusty's Magical Journey Through His Mouth' theyn turn left of the screen and travel through a set of the inside of the coaster (identical to the actual coaster in that area of the park) and ride on the wild coaster track for a few seconds. The track suddenly makes a steep 13-foot drop into another dome screen that shows riders crashing into "Happy Little Elves in Panda Land". After that segment of the film, when riders are about the plunge down the drop of "Captain Dinosaur's Pirate Rip-Off", the entire vehicle is dropped 30-feet down a pitch-black-dark elevator-like shaft into a another set meant to represent the rest of the Pirates ride. The vehicles splash down into a pool of water after the drop. It is here that the track and wheels of the ride vehicle become submerged under the water, unseen by riders, giving then the effect that they are floating on water. Dim lighting in the room makes it hard for riders to notice the tracks under the water. To enhance the effect, the vehicle tilts and drops subtly. Riders float through the cave and through the water vapor screen showing Bob. Animatronic Homer and Marge are shown floating on a prop boat, where Homer tries to grab the beer. The set peices then fall down using animatronic technology to represent the chain reaction Homer set off. To enhance the effect, there is also strobe lights and fire blasts. Riders then float quickly out of the set and back into a (12-foot) projection Dome where the "Krusty's Wet and Smoky Stunt Show" scene is shown. When they are launched into the dome, riders are being launched out of the room at a speed of 25 mph. When entering the dome, the pool of water ends and the track comes out from below it. The track rises 5-feet to escape the depths of the water. During Lisa's line "Onwards convenient whale!", the entire track and screen turns 180-degrees. To give the effect riders of going upside-down, wind pressure is forced onto their feet, heads, and sides of their body depending on what direction they should be facing during the scene. When riders fall into Hell, they are actually moving backwards out of the Dome and into a dark set with smoke and fire represnting Hell. The entire set is built on 45-degree slant, as well as the track. The riders drop down 30-feet on a 45-degree angle down the Hell scene. When riders reach the end of the tunnel, their car turns around and faces a screen on the wall behind them that shows Frink saving riders. Frink is shown pushing riders out of Hell on the screen, and then the vehicles rapidly move 48-feet back up set and make a sharp right into a huge 30-foot projection dome. Right after Kang and Kados appear and say their line, the vehicle moves backwards out of the dome and face a smaller, 12-foot dome which shows the rest of the ride film. During the entire section of the film when riders are falling down the free-fall ride, to give the sensation of movement, they are actually speeding through a track with sharp turns while facing left of the track, where the screen is. The screen follows the same track, so it never leaves riders' view. Right before the segment ends, riders falls down 30-feet while facing the screen. The vehicle then stops on the flat track while facing the screen as it ends. The ride film then ends and vehicles enter the boarding station and exit the ride. Trivia * Saftey Restriant: Lap Bar, Handrail * Universal Red Carpet Access and Single Rider available. * Versions of this ride are located at Universal Studios Florida and Universal Studios Hollywood.